1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an antenna device allowing for transmission and reception of electric waves and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like. The mobile terminal is multifunctional and can be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
As the mobile terminal becomes more and more complex, the user interface needed to handle the various functions has become more complicated. The electrical components within the mobile terminal have also increased in number and become more complex.
Some mobile terminals operate in multiple frequency bands. This also complicates the structure of an antenna included in the mobile terminal and makes it difficult to independently tune parameter values for deciding characteristics such as resonant frequency, bandwidth, gain and the like.